


Just Love Me

by YourWorstNightmare58



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Chris has a cat, Climbing Class, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, Sadness, it only likes Josh, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 23:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7484712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourWorstNightmare58/pseuds/YourWorstNightmare58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris has a tom cat, and he can't get the cat to like him worth anything. Josh was a different story.  Or maybe it just took an animal to make him understand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Love Me

Chris has a big grey, fluffy tom cat. He's got one eye and a stump tail. His name is Petey, and he absolutely despises Chris. 

Every time Chris walks into the room that Petey is in, he hisses and tries to attack his feet with claws extended. So Chris tries to avoid walking around without shoes and pants on. 

He learned the pants rule fairly quickly. Petey one-time launched himself from across the room, at full speed and barrels right into his family jewels. Clawed the shit out of him, too. And Chris almost didn't feed him. But he couldn't do that, he loved the little shit. 

What pissed him off the most though, was that out of everyone else in the gang- Josh is the only one the little fucker likes. All's he has to do, is hear the sound of the eldest Washington's voice and that motor in his throat kicks in, and he's purring away. 

Petey liked Matt for awhile in the beginning, but then he accidentally stepped on his tail one time and that was the end of that friendship. Petey even went out of his way to sneak attack Matt. Got him straight across the face, he still has the scars to prove it. 

So here they sat, Chris and Josh. Petey just purring and kneading away in Josh's lap. Josh is smiling happily as he pets the fuzzy monstrosity, stroking under his chin and rubbing his soft ears. 

Yeah, it angered Chris alright. But what he didn't know.. 

Was that Josh cried himself to sleep at night, that he hated himself so much, that he's tried more then once to kill himself. That he was tired of hearing the voices in his head, and not being able to control his emotions. Calm on the outside, a hurricane on the inside. And that coming over to Chris' house, and seeing not only him- But Petey. Who somehow understood his pain. Understood that he needed to be loved. Was the best part of his day. 

And so Chris smiles. Maybe that cat wasn't so bad after all …

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this awhile ago. The idea intrigued me, so I had to get it down. I hope you guy's enjoyed.
> 
> PS: Send help. Mountains is stuck in my mind.


End file.
